


Flying Low

by A_Bored_Writer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Peridot - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, a little connie/steven on the side, did i mention gay?, gayyyy, idk how long this will be, lapidot - Freeform, let me say it again, mega gay, no more snakes in your boot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bored_Writer/pseuds/A_Bored_Writer
Summary: just a gay story that i’ve wanted to write for a while :,)





	1. Introductions

“ _Yes Steven I know how to get there, I’m pretty sure I know the directions to the beach,”_ Peridot says over the phone. It’s not as big as her tablet, but it’ll do. She hangs up and walks into the barn looking for Lapis. 

“Lapis?” she calls out, looking for her best friend. She walks around, getting irritated, since they were supposed to have left already. 

“ **LapiS!** ” she yells out again, Pumpkin coming from around the corner. Peridot bends down to pet Pumpkin, but Pumpkin pulls her towards the corner. “Pumpkin? Where are we going?”

She was about to say something when she sees Lapis, crouched down in the fetal position, her shoulders shuddering. Peridot runs to her, kneeling down. “Lapis? Are you alright?”

”I don’t think I am...” Lapis mutters, tears flowing down her face. Peridot pulls her into a hug, trying to comfort her closest friend. Lapis holds onto Peridot like it’s the only thing keeping her on the ground. 

“What’s wrong?” Peridot asks and Lapis sighs. 

“I’m upset that Steven is growing up so fast. Just yesterday he was a teenager and small, now he’s all grown up and getting married today,” she sniffles, wiping her tears. 

“Hey, it’s okay, do you still want to go?” Peridot asks softly, rubbing circles on Lapis’ back, circling her gem. Lapis pauses for a moment before saying, ”I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

She gets up and Lapis lets her wings out, looking more graceful than everytime before. She takes Peridot’s hand and they burst into flight. Peridot holds onto Lapis more than usual, making Lapis ask her, “Why are you holding on so tight?”

”I just like holding onto you. It makes me feel safe,” Peridot says and if Peridot isn’t mistaken, Lapis has a blush. Peridot smiles, clutching Lapis all the same. ‘If only Lapis knows how I feel...’ Peridot thinks. 

Before Peridot realizes, they’re at the beach, a small reception in the sand with guests beginning to show up. When Lapis touches down onto the ground, she straightens her bow tie, watching as Peridot straightens out her dress. ‘If only Peridot knew...’ Lapis thinks. 

 They take their seats, Peridot sitting next to Lapis, and the ceremony starts. Steven stands up on the platform, Amythest, Garnet, Greg, and Pearl standing next to him since they’re family. Peridot watches them all walk up and she feels long, lanky yet familiar fingers slip through her own. She smiles to herself, continuing to watch the beautiful ceremony. 

Soon they stand up to watch Connie walk down the aisle of sand, her dress cascading behind her as she gracefully strides towards Steven. Lapis looks back to Steven to see him wiping tears off his face with the slightest wipe of his finger. Connie makes her way up to him and everyone takes their seat again. They finish with the vows and they both say “I do”, making the crowd cheer with excitement. They kiss and Greg wipes a tear from his cheek, proud of his son.

-

The reception starts and everyone makes their way to the dance floor. Connie and Steven sway in their own little bubble, content in their presence. Garnet sits at the drinks table, keeping to herself while she watches Steven with a smile on her face. 

Peridot and Lapis dance together, laughing as Peridot almost slips. Lapis catches her, looking into Peridot’s eyes, and suddenly, they’re fused...


	2. Fusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some goodies for youuuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut this chapter which i got from @candymagma on tumblr so it’s gonna be a bit 「spicy」

They stumble, looking at Lapis— no Peridot— no,  _their_ hands. The teal color moving around their eyes, the same eyes roaming all over their body. They run their fingers through their silky hair, looking around at all of the people around, who’re equally as shocked as this new fusion. They turn to look at Garnet whom has a huge smile plastered across her face. 

They pull apart, the two gems falling on the ground. Steven runs up to them, helping them up. Lapis looks at Steven, then Peridot, and grabs Peridot, flying into the air and back to the barn. They land and Lapis looks at Peridot, wondering what’s going to happen next. Peridot looks down in sadness that Lapis would want to unfuse with her and Lapis asks, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

”You don’t want to fuse with me, or at least stay fused,” Peridot says, looking up at Lapis, a tear streaming down her face. Lapis steps closer to Peridot, wiping the tear off of her face. “Why?” Peridot asks. 

“I... I thought you wouldn’t want to fuse with somebody like me and the last time I fused with someone, it was like a prison,” Lapis says softly. “But when I fuse with you, it feels right.” Peridot sniffles, not believing Lapis. “You don’t believe me?” 

Peridot nods and Lapis places her hand on Peridot’s face. She smiles and says, “If I was lying, I wouldn’t do this,” before leaning down and pressing her lips against Peridot’s. Peridot tenses for a second before relaxing, kissing Lapis back. Lapis releases from the kiss, looking at Peridot, then Peridot jumps up, locking lips with Lapis again. Lapis twirls Peridot around and they fuse again. 

The newly formed fusion smiles, pressing her fingers against her lips before jumping up in happiness. They gasp, remembering Steven’s wedding, and take off in flight back to the beach. 

They land and run to Steven, apologizing profusely. “Steven, we— I’m so sorry for leaving like that, I—,” they say before Steven puts his hand up. 

“It’s okay, more than okay in fact. We’re all glad you came back,” he says, smiling and moving to hug them. “So! How does it feel to be a fusion?” he asks excitedly. They smile and try to find their words. 

“It feels... absolutely amazing. I don’t know why it’s taken us so long to do this,” they say, smiling. Steven holds his hand up again, but this time to give them a high five. “Thank you for not being mad,” they say again, smiling again. 

“Hey, I know what it’s like to be confused about the fusion stuff. I’m just more than happy that you were able to figure your stuff out,” he says reassuringly. “Also, I think Garnet wants to talk to you.”

”Oh, okay. Well, thank you again and congratulations on your wedding, it’s beautiful,” they say before walking over to Garnet. Garnet smiles at them, walking to meet them in the middle. 

“A Lapis Lazuli and Peridot fusion, wow,” Garnet says, making the new fusion blush. “How does it feel?”

”It feels great, amazing actually,” they say and Garnet smiles. 

“So, I see Peridot has finally fused with somebody, and I’m glad it’s with somebody she loves,” Garnet says with a smirk, patting them on the shoulder. They chuckle and say thank you. They walk around, saying hello to the rest of the Crystal Gems, getting good reactions from Pearl, Amethyst, and a few others.

The party begins to die down and the new nameless fusion says their goodbye’s, flying back to their home.  They touch down to the familiar ground and they unfuse. Peridot runs to Lapis, attacking her with a hug. Lapis leans down to kiss the gem gracing her forehead which makes Peridot shiver. 

“Can we go lay down?” Lapis asks, hoping that more will happen than only laying down. Peridot beams at her with a smile, nodding in confirmation. Peridot moves to walk towards the barn when Lapis scoops Peridot up into her arms. 

“Lapis!” Peridot shrieks, making Lapis laugh. She flies up into the bed of the truck on the wall, laying Peridot down on the mattress. Lapis turns to Peridot, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Peridot’s lips. Peridot sits up, moving to take off her dress. 

“Peridot? What are—?” Lapis says before Peridot cuts her off. 

“Hang on, I’ve got this,” she says, taking off the dress to reveal a pair of shorts with little aliens on it. Peridot leans back, letting Lapis look at her body. 

“You want me to...?” Lapis asks softly. 

“If you’d like,” Peridot says, trying to not sound scared. Lapis places her hands on Peridot’s body, caressing the small curves that she has. She brings her hands up to Peri’s breasts, listening to the small gem gasp. Lapis pulls her close, kissing her softly. She pulls back, taking off her shirt and pants, leaving her in a small pair of underwear. 

“Lapis you don’t have to if you don’t want,” Peridot says even though she’d been begging to have that shirt taken off. She tosses them on the ground, looking back to Peridot. 

“It’s okay, shirts feel weird anyway,” Lapis says. She waits for Peridot to do something, but she never does, so Lapis takes Peridot’s hand and places it on her breast. 

“Wow,” Peridot says in a small voice, taken away by Lapis’ beauty. Lapis blushes and looks to the side. 

“This isn’t so bad, right?” she asks, leaning back. She stays there for a second before leaning up again to kiss Peridot. She kisses down to Peridot’s neck, placing gentle kisses and licks to the crook of Peri’s neck. Peridot falls back onto the mattress, still kissing Lapis who has moved between Peridot’s legs, liking the feel of them resting on her hips. Lapis continues to kiss down onto Peridot’s neck, but this time she bites, making Peridot cry out in pain. 

“OW! What was that for?!” Peridot yells, feeling the mark on her neck. Lapis sits back, apologizing, trying to make sure that Peri was okay. “That was... interesting...” Peridot says as she rubs her neck. 

“Is that bad?” Lapis asks and Peridot nods no. Lapis moves down yet again to kiss Peridot, but this time to kiss the mark she made on her sensitive skin. Lapis tries to slip her hands down into Peridots pants but Peridot shrieks. 

“Your hands are cold!” Peri says, making Lapis laugh. Lapis smirks, having an idea. She bucks her hips, making Peridot cry out in pleasure. Lapis kisses Peri, bucking again and also making Peridot moan. Lapis pulls back, panting as she looks at Peri. 

“Are you okay?” Lapis asks and all Peridot can say is, “Woah.”

Lapis chuckles, saying, “Just... Let me know if you want me to stop.” Lapis begins to pull of Peri’s shorts and Peridot smirks. “Woah Lapis, I didn’t know you felt this way about me.”

”Funny, was it you or me that just cried out from a little friction?” Lapis teases back. Peridot stutters, trying to make a comeback. Lapis makes Peri lean back onto the mattress again, moving to whispering in her ear. 

“You know what happens next, right...?” Lapis whispers in a seductive voice. 

“I have an idea,” Peridot says back, a smile gracing across her lips. Lapis begins to kiss Peridot, her hand sliding into Peridot’s pants and beginning the message the sensitive flesh. She feels a wetness and runs her fingers through it to spread around the sensitive skin. Peridot makes very quiet moaning sounds, enjoying the feel of Lapis’ body weight on top of her and the pleasure that Lapis is giving her. Lapis breaks the kiss, looking at Peridot and the pleasure that was spread across her face. 

“Oh, Lapis,” Peridot moans, her shoulders shaking with the rest of her body. Peridot pulls her back down, holding onto her shoulders and reached her height, moaning out a bit louder. Lapis kisses her once and takes her hand out of Peridot’s shorts.

”Wh— Lapis?” Peridot asks in confusion before Lapis speaks. 

“It isn’t too much is it?”

”Nah,” Peridot says, placing one arm behind her head, her blush reaching all the way down to her shoulders. 

“Good,” Lapis says, kissing her gem. Lapis moves to kiss down Peri’s sternum, reaching her shorts and pulling them down. She begins to kiss her down, moving to kiss the inside of her thighs, then kissing her down again. Lapis begins to lick and suck, Peridot threading her fingers through Lapis’ hair. Her pleasure spikes  and Peridot pulls, pulling Lapis up and making her shout in pain. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” Peridot says, feeling bad about pulling Lapis’ hair. Lapis nods and begins to kiss her, to lick and suck on her again. Peridot feels the pleasure again and reaches her climax, crying out louder than before. Lapis looks up, looking at her soaked fingers and feeling it dribble down her chin. She looks at Peridot who’s muttering ‘how good that was’. Lapis licks her fingers, tasting Peridot again. Peridot looks at her in shock, yet finding it arousing. Lapis looks away, blushing yet again. 

“Wow, Lapis, that was... amazing,” Peridot says leaning up to become eye level with Lapis. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay with this... the closeness?” She places her hand on Lapis’ arm, feeling the smooth skin. 

“You’re asking for permission? After I...?” 

“Yeah, but you started it! I want to know if you’re okay with me finishing it,” Peridot says with a hand on Lapis’ shoulder. Lapis places her hand over Peridot’s. 

“What happened to not knowing how I felt toward you?” Lapis asks. 

“I was teasing you! Besides, that doesn’t prove anything. I know you need space sometimes and you don’t always like to be touched so when you initiate it, it’s different,” Peridot says, looking Lapis in the eyes. 

“Uhm... I, uh— yes, Peridot, I want you to touch me...,” Lapis says, looking away. Peri moves forward, licking the crook of Lapis’ neck. Peridot places her hand on Lapis’ breast, moving her other to gently touch Lapis’ gem. Peridot moves to lay Lapis below her, but Lapis wraps her in her arms, pulling her down onto the mattress. Peridot kisses Lapis slowly, gently like she was made of glass. Peridot sits up, placing her hands on Lapis’ ribs, speechless. 

“Peridot?” 

“Wow, your body,” is all Peridot can say, feeling the soft skin on Lapis’ ribs. Peridot places her hands on the bands of Lapis’ underwear, pulling them off and tossing them. 

“Impressed already?” Peridot asks, smirking and moving down to kiss Lapis again. Lapis chuckles, calling Peridot a dork when Peridot bites Lapis' neck, making Lapis cry out in pain, but more pleasure.

”You’re such a dork—,” Lapis says before she cries out in pleasure. Peridot kisses lightly around Lapis’ nipple before lazily sucking on it. Lapis threads her fingers through Peridots hair, moaning as Peridot tweaks her other nipple with her free hand. That doesn’t last as Peridot slides her hands down Lapis’ body, to her core. The presses and feels a wet warmth envelop her fingers. She hears Lapis’ breath falter. 

Peridot begins working her fingers inside the blue gem, loving the way she holds onto Peridot’s shoulders. 

“Is that good?” Peridot asks softly. 

“Um, a little faster?” Lapis asks, hoping she wouldn’t take it the wrong way. Peridot smiles and begins working faster, blissfully listening to Lapis’ moans. Peridot stops, confusing Lapis. 

“Why’d you stop?” Lapis asks, having almost reached her climax. Peridot makes a small huff and repositions her hand, her thumb over Lapis’ clit. 

“Okay, okay, hold on,” Peridot says before working magic with her fingers. Lapis begins to moan loudly, muttering “wow” as her moans continue. It doesn’t take long before Lapis is coming undone, her climax hitting her like a truck. Her breathing finally slows, chest moving up and down in a normal pace. She brings Peridot down, resting on her chest. 

“Holy smokes. I love you Lazuli,” Peridot says, her head resting perfectly between Lapis’ breasts. 

Lapis snorts, covering her mouth and saying, “Yeah, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are my crystal gems and comments are my diamond reports ;)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are my crystal gems and comments are my diamond reports so lmk ;)


End file.
